The World Wide Web has expanded to provide web services faster to consumers. Web services may be provided by a web application which uses one or more services to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provides the service more difficult to track and monitor.
Accurate monitoring of web-based applications is very important to businesses in order to ensure customer loyalty and ability to support a business. Application monitoring often involves monitoring a request from beginning to end. Simple requests have a single execution thread. The simple execution thread has a single start and a single end point, and may be easy to keep track of. Modern requests, however, may have several components, sub-processes, and may be asynchronous at least in parts. These modern requests with asynchronous sub-processes are more difficult to monitor.
What is needed is an improved method for monitoring modern requests with asynchronous sub-processes.